


volcanic like a hot spring

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: I thought I was getting this… volcanic lover and what I’ve got here is… definitely good. But definitely not a volcano. You’re more like a hot spring.”“I’m Italian, Darce,” Brock practically purred when he felt her nails scraping along his scalp. “Can’t help it. It’s in my blood.”She hummed, tilting her head thoughtfully. “But like… there are ways of being aggressive and sensual, right? I mean… if you so chose to be. Maybe if you… wanted to do it just for you?”





	volcanic like a hot spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zephrbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephrbabe/gifts).



> _****_
> 
> _**Smutty Dialogue Prompts 2019** _
> 
> _#31. "Face down on the bed. Now."_

Darcy dragged her teeth along his bottom lip, biting down harshly until he grunted into her mouth.

“Ouch…” Brock murmured, never pulling back, in fact, the act only made him want to pull her further into his lap. He settled for wrapping his arms around her waist. “Do we need to have a talk about biting?”

She softly kissed his lips, running her tongue along where she’d bitten. “No… it’s just… I dunno…” She was smiling, so it wasn’t nothing.

“It’s just  _ what _ ?” he asked, fingers wriggling along the sides of her waist, tickling just softly enough that it made her breath hitch.

“I just figured you’d be a little more... I dunno… aggressive.”

Brock raised his eyebrows. “I happen to think I’m a very aggressive individual. Or do I need to go steal my SHIELD file to prove it to you?”

“Sexually,” she clarified, running her fingers through his hair. “I’m not complaining, but you’re about 100% more sensual than I thought you’d be. And I get my ass smacked about 90% less than I thought I would.”

“You want me to smack your ass more? I can do that,” he assured her. “No problem  _ at all _ .”

“No… I mean. Yes, yes, do that. But that’s not what I meant… I thought I was getting this… volcanic lover and what I’ve got here is… definitely good. But definitely not a volcano. You’re more like a hot spring.”

“I’m Italian, Darce,” he practically purred when he felt her nails scraping along his scalp. “Can’t help it. It’s in my blood.”

She hummed, tilting her head thoughtfully. “But like… there are ways of being aggressive  _ and _ sensual, right? I mean… if you so chose to be. Maybe if you… wanted to do it just for you?”

“Do what just for me?”

“You know… do  _ me _ ?  Just for you? Do it the way it feels good to you and just don’t even think about me?”

“I don’t think I’d even be able to pretend not to think about you,” he said, even though the thought was tempting.

“Could you try?” she asked, still playing with his hair. “Maybe take care of me afterward? Compromise?”

“That’s what you want? For me to use you like…” 

“Like a toy,” she whispered. “No foreplay. Just… fuck me hard and fast and pin me down.”

His mouth was dry. The fact that she was asking for it made him a little less confused by his reaction, but he still couldn’t imagine not keeping her pleasure first and foremost in his mind. Hell, that was how he got off most of the time.

“And then after, I can…”

“You can get me off any way you want. Again. Because I’m fairly certain the act itself is going to do it for me.”

He wrapped one arm around her waist and shifted his weight on the couch so he could pull himself to his feet. Hopefully with a lot less creaking than usual. “Your wish is my command…”

She was giggling when he carried her back to the bedroom.  When he let her slide down his front to bounce back on the bed. When he reached for the hem of his t-shirt. Darcy actually took her bottom lip between her teeth at the sight of his abs, which did more for his ego than he was willing to admit.

He dropped the shirt on the floor and pointed to the mattress, changing his tone.

“Face down on the bed. Now.” The voice he used was sharp. Deep. Growling.

And she sprung to attention immediately. The giggle replaced by a sultry sort of smile as she rolled over on her stomach, crawling up towards the head of the bed before laying exactly as he’d directed. “You don’t want me to undress?”

“I’ll do that.” He undid his pants and pushed them and his boxers down over his hips. He reached down to stroke himself, unsurprised to find his dick already at half-mast.

He was playing this by ear, but the thought of fucking her while she was still clothed had always appealed to him. So he was gonna make good use of that skirt today.

He climbed up on the bed and reached for the hem. He shoved it up over her hips and swatted her ass slightly, smirking when her hips pushed back against his hand. He ran one finger around the edge of her panties, around her ass cheek and down between her legs. She was hot. Slick to the touch, his finger slid easily, and her body pressed back towards him.

He tugged his finger out and swatted her ass again. She squeaked a little, her knees bending as she started to push herself up. He gripped both hips, hauling her towards him and placing his knee between hers.  “Like that,” he instructed, moving his hand back down to her panties, which he tugged off and down.

She started to move, to slide them off her legs, but his hand on her hip kept her from moving. He swatted her ass again, a little harder this time. Hard enough to sting.

“I said, ‘like  _ that’ _ ,” he murmured, holding her in place while he crowded closer behind her. His dick was heavy between his legs now, and he reached down to line himself up, smearing the head around her opening and teasing it in and out. She felt so hot. So wet. Her hips were rocking back towards him, a moan low in her throat as he bucked forward, filling her in one thrust.

“Fffuck…” he gasped, his hands coming down to hold onto her hips.

He pulled her back, keeping still as he moved her forward and back again.

Her walls clenched around him and her breath was coming out faster and faster. “Brock…” she murmured. “Fuck…  _ more _ …”

“Shhh,” he said, thrusting his hips smoothly into hers. He was already feeling the telltale tug at the base of his spine. Of the rush in his veins.

His cock pulsed in time to their rhythm, but he needed more.

She groaned and he sped up, the wet slap of skin against skin filling the room as he ran his hand over the small of her back, all the way up to her shoulder to hold her still.  _ So still  _ as he pounded into her.

“Oh fuck,” she whimpered, her walls clenching him tighter and tighter until he couldn’t take it anymore, it felt too good. Too wet. Too hot.

She was fluttering around his dick, and he wasn’t too far behind.

He gasped for air when he came, sucking some deep into his lungs as he pulsed inside her, still thrusting hard into her body as he came down. “Darcy… Darce… “ He made some kind of unintelligible sound before releasing her and collapsing forward against her.

His arm wound around her waist and he pulled out, flipping her over and ducking down between her legs.

“God…” she whispered, her hand sliding into his hair and tugging as he went down further.  She was slippery wet when he nuzzled against her. 

She also smelled like  _ him, _ and he whispered reverently, his words lost against her flesh. “Fuck you taste so good…”  He found her clit, sucking it between his lips, and worrying it between his tongue and upper lip, flicking it roughly as she gripped his hair all the harder.

“Unh…” he grunted against her, dipping down to slide his tongue inside her for a moment and then back up to tease that little nub. He could taste himself there. The saltiness mixing with the taste of her.

“I’m close,” she whispered, her voice sounding all high and whiny as her thighs tightened around his head and he fluttered his tongue against her, reaching around to hold her hips in place while he brought her to a hard, crashing orgasm right there against his face.

He brought her back down, softly swirling his tongue until she tugged him away.

Pressing kisses to her inner thighs first, he leaned against her knee and gaze up at her. “Yes again?” he asked, grinning like an idiot as she blindly swatted at him.

“Yes again,” she agreed. “But give me a few minutes first.”

He hummed and allowed his eyes to close. “Wake me up, sweetheart. I live to please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some sugar!


End file.
